Jar of Hearts
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Sehun tahu sore tenangnya takkan sama lagi. Tidak setelah sebuah bola mengenai belakang kepalanya dan seorang namja cantik mulai menghantui hari-harinya./ HunHan. Drabble. AU!College. Yaoi. Mind to RnR?


Jar of Hearts

* * *

Disclaimer: The title is Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts, the casts are SMent's EXO and the plot's mine.

Genres: Fluff slightly Humor.

Pair: HunHan ( SeHun x LuHan )

Warnings: Drabble, boys love, typo(s), unbeta-ed, and a big troll namedly Chen. Dont like, dont ever read.

Summary: Sehun tahu sore tenangnya takkan sama lagi. Tidak setelah sebuah bola mengenai belakang kepalanya dan seorang namja cantik mulai menghantui hari-harinya.

* * *

Itu terjadi sangat cepat. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, sebuah bola akan begitu mengusik harinya. Sebenarnya, bukan bola itu yang menjadi masalah. Hanya saja, setiap kali ia melihat benda bulat itu, selalu terbayang paras seorang namja. Yang ia yakini, adalah seorang namja paling cantik yang pernah ia temui.

Sore itu seperti biasanya, Sehun duduk di kursi taman. Dengan sebuah novel fiksi terbuka di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tengah membaca lembar ke-120 saat sesuatu menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya dengan keras. Sedetik ia terkejut, novel yang ia pegang jatuh ke tanah. Dan saat sakitnya mulai terasa, ia meringis. "Aww..."

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya yang kini berkedut nyeri. Desis serapah meluncur keluar dari mulutnya saat dunia yang ia pandang terasa berputar dan ia bersumpah, ia bisa melihat kunang-kunang di sore hari.

"H-hey, kau baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menendang terlalu keras. Apa kau terluka? Apa kau berdarah? Katakan, bagian mana yang sakit?"

Sehun masih menunduk sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit. Mendengar serentetan pertanyaan itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin berkedut nyeri. Membuatnya merasa kesal dan ia siap memaki orang yang telah berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu sore tenangnya yang berharga ini. Umpatan-umpatan mulai terbentuk di otaknya dan siap meluncur kapan saja dari lidahnya.

Namun kata-kata serapah itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya tatkala ia mendongak menatap wajah sang pelaku. Saat itu juga, ia merasa ingin menghadiahi orang ini predikat wajah paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya. Atau memberinya piagam penghargaan atas pemilik wajah tercantik yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Err... atau mungkin tidak. Itu terdengar terlalu konyol, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau... oh, tidak. Apa kau gegar otak karena bolaku?!"

Apa katanya? Gegar otak? Sehun tertawa dalam hatinya. Namja ini benar-benar lucu. Dan wajah paniknya terlihat sangat imut. Apalagi sentuhan tangannya yang kini tengah memegangi kedua pipinya, oh, rasanya sangat lembut.

"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan... aku harus cepat memanggil ambulans!"

Sehun bisa melihat mata bulatnya mulai berair dan hidung mancung mungilnya mulai memerah. Sehun mengernyit, kenapa ia menangis?

"Aku mohon jangan mati dulu... aku tidak mau masuk penjara. Aku bahkan masih belum menikah..."

Dan orang itu mulai terisak, air mata yang tadinya hanya menggenang, kini mulai bercucuran. Tangan lembutnya yang masih menempel di pipi Sehun kini mulai gemetar. Dan Sehun pikir, orang ini menangis karena ia belum menikah. Well, bukankah orang itu sendiri yang bilang begitu? Maka tanpa panjang lebar, Sehun memegang satu tangan orang itu di pipinya. Dengan tatapan stoicnya seperti biasa ia berucap, "kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."

Kini giliran orang itu yang mematung. Tangannya masih belum beranjak dari pipi Sehun. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir namun hidungnya masih memerah. Mata bulatnya terbelalak, membuatnya kelihatan makin bulat. Bibir tipisnya sedikit menganga, cukup membuatnya telihat bodoh namun tidak di mata Sehun. Ia masih terlihat sempurna di matanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah berpikir adegan romantis yang biasa kau tonton di tv akan terlihat begitu konyol di dunia nyata seperti ini."

"Cheeen, kau mengganggu suasana romantisnyaaa."

"Apa? Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku. Dan kurasa, kau harus berhenti menonton drama-drama itu, Baozi."

"Tapi kupikir, ini benar-benar romantis."

"Oh, jangan kau juga, Taozi..."

"Benar 'kan?! Bahkan Tao pun berpendapat sama denganku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris?"

"Mereka terlihat romantis dan konyol... hey, jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"Umm... aku rasa kita bisa memutuskan itu nanti. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika sekarang kita sadarkan mereka dulu?"

"...Yixing, kau jenius."

"Terima kasih, Chen."

"Sama-sama, Xing. Dan Luhan, kita harus kembali berlatih. Dan kau, siapapun namamu, kau boleh menikahinya nanti setelah kami memenangkan kejuaraan futsal bulan depan."

Sehun tak bergeming, namun matanya mendelik tajam pada orang yang barusan bicara. Jika ia tak salah dengar, namanya Chen. Oh, ia dengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya terlalu malas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang di hadapannya ini, yang kalau ia tidak salah tangkap tadi bernama Luhan. Hmm, nama yang bahkan sama cantik dengan orangnya.

"Bagus. Anak ini sekarang akan mengecapku sebagai cockblocker untuk selamanya." Chen mendesah dramatis setelah menangkap tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan setuju selamanya dengan anak ini." Tao bersedekap, senyum seringai menggantung di bibirnya. Dengan sukses mendapat imbalan sebuah tinjuan lemah di lengannya dari Chen.

Mengabaikan mereka, Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang masih menganga. "Aku akan menunggumu selesai latihan nanti." Meremas pelan tangan Luhan, Sehun beranjak bangun. Masih enggan melepas tangannya, Sehun mengambil novel yang sempat terlupakan di tanah. Tersenyum sekali lagi dan ia melepas genggamannya dengan tidak rela lalu berjalan menjauh. Mencoba bersikap sekeren mungkin dan berharap ia tak terlihat begitu konyol seperti tadi. Rasanya ia berhutang maaf pada Chen, ia memang bersikap sangat konyol tadi.

Dan sore-sore berikutnya tak pernah setenang dulu. Tidak dengan teriakan-teriakan Xiumin saat menginstruksikan latihan futsal, tawa nyaring Chen saat anggota lain melakukan kesalahan yang terlihat konyol di matanya –Sehun pikir, semuanya terlihat konyol di mata Chen–, gerutuan Kris saat tatanan rambut pirangnya yang maha agung rusak tertiup angin, atau obrolan Yixing dan Tao seputar gosip terkini. Dan hal yang paling mengusik ketenangan hatinya, Luhan.

Tawanya, suaranya, senyumannya, bahkan keringat yang mengucur dari leher hingga membasahi hampir seluruh kaus seragamnya pun masih terlihat sempurna di mata Sehun. Sosok sempurnanya selalu terbayang ke manapun Sehun pergi. Dan bentuk bulat bola sepak, semakin mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan mereka yang konyol namun romantis. Itu membuatnya tersenyum setiap kali ia melihat sebuah bola. Dan senyumannya makin lebar setiap kali ia melihat sosok sempurna Luhan, sang pengusik ketenangan hatinya.

"Luhan?"

"Ya, Sehun-ah?"

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah?"

* * *

FIN

A/N:: Bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah drabble. Entahlah, saya masih belum memikirkan untuk lanjutan drabble ini. Untuk sekarang, saya beri status completed, tapi tidak memungkinkankan suatu hari nanti saya menambahkan drabble hunhan lain pada cerita ini. Saya hanya terlalu merindukan hunhan TwT


End file.
